Digimon Undying
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: The sequel to digimon forever which i left with a dissatisfying ending. So this is what happens after. same ships and some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

D-Darkness: Book 2 Starts now sorry for the wait

Ages:

The Lost: 15 years old

Tamers: All 15 except Ai, Mako, and Suzie

Digimon 01:17 years old

Digimon 02:15 years old except Cody

Legendary Warriors:15 years old except Tommy

Younger Digidestined: 13 years old

* * *

? POV

Chapter 1: Who Am I

My name is... well i don't actually know my name. Ever since waking up on this beach, 1 years ago, with its bleak sky and desolate shore i haven't remembered a thing. I had a ring on when i first awoke, it was 1)obsidian metal with a emerald finish including the caustic acid sign , the clothes on my back and this broken pair of black and green goggles plus, a small furry purple dinosaur was sniffing at my body when i awoke it had small demonic wings which kinda made him look like barney's evil cousin, following me are and they only possessions/friends i have. I was wearing a white shirt with fire on it said through fire justice is served. I stop my inner monologue for a minute to look up and see a tent and think maybe i'm not alone after all. I walk up to the aforementioned camp and see another Human. I stop and gaze at him and he also stops and stares at me. The kid walks over

?: "Hi my name is Aaron." He was a Caucasian kid with shoulder length black hair with white streaks a black shirt ,it had a butcher on the front with a bloody meat cleaver and a scar running through one of his eyes, and he also had on black jeans with black converse. He was holding some substance it looked kinda chunky and squishy and green and orange. It tried to scurry off but he impaled it with his finger and licked the lifeblood of his fallen foe/food.

?: "what you eating"

"Crack..."

0-0 WTF

"Or goulash they both taste bad"

"Can i have some i haven't eaten in days"

"no"

T_T "bitch"

"so I've been meaning to ask is that your digimon." He says pointing to the monster

"Digi-wha?"

"The barney reject following you"

"oh you mean this thing?"

"do you even have a digivice?"

"not a clue what you're talking about"?_?

"i'll show you what it looks like" he says and he pulls out a D-ark

*sigh* "man all i got's is a stupid ring" he mutters and he turns it and a Black gauntlet with a green finish and glowing Digi-lettering expands from the tiny package

"holy shit u do have a digivice." It made a beeping noise

**Welcome Back Master**

who said that

**Me Master**

i looked at my right and noticed a screen on the back of my fist and saw a static. what are you i asked

**"I am the A.I unit within this Gauntlet and I have yet to be designated with a name"**

"I'll call you um...Sarah". As i finished the static started to disappear and a cute light skinned short girl with glasses, black hair, in a blue hoodie and blue jeans showed up. i felt a blush creep up when talking to her. She had bangs hanging over her forehead and eyes (A/N like nodoka,from Negima?)

**"Like what you see master"**

"y-yes very much, but umm just three questions who am i, who created you and this gauntlet, and where are we"

**1)You are my master_ Insert name here_ 2)There is a video explaining my creation in my ****data banks 3)There are also videos explaining certain places. which one would you like to see first**

Your creation i guess

**?: If you are watching this video you have probably lost your memory Jared. But anyway this device is called a D-amp formerly known as the D-gaunt. I am its creator Izzy Koushiro along with a few of my colleagues It was your idea in the first place. The D-ring makes an Ipad look like complete and utter shit. it can make maps of unexplored places, turn into other forms such as weapons, jewelry or clothing. When it comes into contact with other model digivices it upgrades them. It also makes a Metaphysical/Synthetic dream partner Known as an A.I and it comes with an mp3 player and headphones. It also has calling and text messaging. The D-amp should be able to build whatever your mind can imagine or engineer.**

Jared: "i love my right hand now more than i have any other limb".

Aaron: "you and every other man on the earth who's right handed"

**Sarah: what do you wanna do next know where we are or use some newly discovered features**

"Location then we'll upgrade Aaron's digivice, i gotta share the awesomeness"

**Location Dark ocean...Finding out of date Digivices in area: 1 You wanna better model Yes/No**

Aaron: "Hell yeah". just then his old Black and white D-ark coils from inside his hand around his arm to make a black arm length gauntlet with serrated ridges in the arm and a curved spike coming out of the elbow with a screen filled with static. The screen lit up and and showed a 5 foot even Caucasian female in a white t-shirt and black shorts. She had D-cup boobs and straight hair ending with curls. "I'll name you...Abby"

?: wat is the racket out here...(awkward silence/gay baby)...who is this guy? the talking figure was a BlackAgumon it had blue bracers instead of red

"oh i'm Jared, Aaron and I were discussing traveling together and..." he trails off

"no,no,no,no me and him never discussed this" he turns to Aaron he cant travel with us if he isn't strong so...how about we test you"

"how?"

"Let's fight!" as he said this he leaps at the purple furry dragon

**"Battle Mode Initiated"** as the words were announced the gauntlets formed into weapons. Jared's D-amp transmogrified into two obsidian 2)katars, some spiked elbow and knee pads, and an obsidian spear. He then stabbed his spear into the sand and got into a Muay Thai stance. Aaron's D- amp morphed into a Long sword on his back it had a black hilt and a black stone in the bottom of the hilt and a circle in the blade but there were spikes pushing into the circle as well as outside of it and it was a double edged blade and then also the the blade was also obsidian already in a sheath his sword was also made out of obsidian he also had two other katanas on his back making it look like the sword had three handles. He pulled on the first and last sword hilts and started bouncing from foot to foot.

We rush at each other and our blades meet I kick him in the chest he slides back he zigzags back and he slashes downwards jumps over me and kicks the back of my legs I fell face first and he pulled out his long sword and tried to stab me in the back but i tumbled away. We both jump back I shrink down my katars into bracelets and he sheathes the katanas and we start to fight hand-to-hand. I punch him in the face he counters with a left hook. I take it and launch my knee into his stomach and he falls over winded, and I give him a kick to the face his body convulses through the air. He stands back up and we rush each other again and do a cross counter and we both fall over.

Meanwhile...

DORUmon and Blackagumon have a power struggle by grabbing hands and trying to force the other one to the ground and assert dominance. they break hands and jump back planning to finish it in one shot. **"Metal Cannon"** a ball of metal flew out of his mouth at supersonic speeds to collide with the opposing flame** "Pepper Breath"** a black fiery bomb of fire flew out of his mouth at similar speeds. As the orbs of energy collided they condensed together then imploded and the two were knocked back back next to their respective tamers. There was flaming shrapnel everywhere falling all around them

Blackagumon: "Ok 3)jegus... i get it were even you can travel with us" he told them as they were standing back up

Jared: "alright but now i'm gonna pass out" he falls back down

DORUmon: "come on champ" he puts him on his back

* * *

Dragonball Z foreshadow guy: our hero has made new friends. where will they go next. will they meet others in this barren waste land find out next time on...

(Guitar Riff)

Resisting with the Resistance/Masta taught me how to read but Mistress is a whole 'nother story

* * *

D-Darkness: Like the new story

1) Obsidian is a rare Jet Black Metal

2) a Katar is like a glove where the two holes on both sides of your fist are where the blades start

3) if you get the reference you're awesome

Reviews please


	2. Resisting With The Resistance

D-Darkness: The Americans in Japan and their life after Jared "died"

_"Thoughts"_

"YELLING"

**Attacks/AI speaking**

* * *

**Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku High**

**Joseph POV**

_So It's been 2 years since Jared "died" and he hasn't resurrected yet so I've taken over his duties as leader. We found 3 of the other 4 legendary warriors. The warrior of earth: Lane He was a Russian with a weed problem he was about 5'7 and he had blonde hair with a crew cut. The Warrior of water: Olivia was Caucasian and about 5'1 and had C-cups she was blonde with highlights her hair was straight. she is bisexual and loved to play the 1)pocky game with other girls and last but not least The warrior of wood:Tiffany was about 5'4 she was a Caucasian female with B-cups and curly dirty blonde hair and she's also my friend-girl thing...it's complicated. We've all been going to the same school and never knew but anyway enough with the serious stuff. Time to listen to Nightcore._

While Joseph was thinking of all this he was walking to the new base it was in place of the old Hypnos building. It was a small 2 story building with offices and the like but that was just a front. Even though digimon had saved the world time and again people would still not accept the fact that there is a line between good and evil digimon no matter how thin. so they had to covert about building a digital monster prevention team and, that meant with the right key card it had about 20 underground floors. He was going to floor B-20, which is where they held all the conferences. He walked in through the double doors to the conference room and saw he was the last to arrive.

Yamaki: "alright now that everyone is present..."dramatic pause everyone glares at me " we have regained contact with the Tamers and we will now have a video transmission

* * *

**Southern Quadrant, Random Cave/Makeshift Base**

**Takato's POV**

Rika: So Takato the others are out how about I show my favorite knight some skinship?

Takato: "what do you mean skinship?"as he turned around he saw Rika in all her glory_"man Rika is insatiable"_ _Over the year Rika had grown considerably in all the right places. She was no longer flat she was probably a B or a C-cup by now. Her ass had gotten a little bigger, at least enough for me to smack or grab_ he thought these words to himself as soon as he saw Rika on his bed in a blue see through gown and her perky nipples were poking out from behind the thin silk cloth. She walked over to me and started drawing circles in my chest, while I started kissing and biting on her neck. Rika:"you're gonna give me a hickey and they're gonna stare"she started to squirm under him"let them, they already suspect it" as he says this he embraces her trying be cool and she moves her arms behind her back and handcuffs Takato."R-Rika...uh what are you doing" she moves him toward the bed and lays him down then cuffs him to the banister, then stripped him naked"Silly Takato you thought you were in control,i'm the Digimon Queen you're just a knight learn your place." She then took her hair scrunchie and secured it around the base of Takato's 8 inch dick. She then started to tease his dick with her tongue. She lightly swirled it over the head and would occasionally lick his length. she then started to suck his dick, bobbing up and down and then she started to deepthroat him so by now Takato was almost over the edge"R-Rika please take this off of me so i can cum" she stopped and looked into his eyes dick still in mouth and slurred "not until I'm about to overflow" she then grabbed his length and grabbed a condom and then hovered over his dick"remember the queen is always on top" she slipped the condom on him and saw she couldn't take it all at once so she went slowly and when her engulfed Takato's dick she looked back up at the poor boy and saw him breathing heavily, she ate it up and started torture the boy even more and started to kiss him. Takato then decided it was time to topple the Queen his eyes glowed crimson then he broke the cuffs and got on top of her and started to pound her relentlessly and he then bent her over and fucked her harder." Harder Takato harder" she was screaming his name loud enough so that it could be heard through the thick rock walls. "I'm about to overflow" she said as he continued to fuck her he then smacked her ass with one hand and then reached for the scrunchie with the other. "Nyah""Rika" They both came at the same time Takato fell back and Rika turned around and pulled the slipping condom off his now shrinking length. She then poured his seed into her and swallowed it."Delicious" and then Takato noticed a blinking light on his laptop "what's that" it was the videocam and then he saw Yamaki's face"Ummm...Yamaki i wasn't expecting you this early"

Yamaki:I can see

Kids: 0_0

Antonio: "I'm selling this" he was holding a camera with a red light blinking

Takato:"well you see Rika was choking... " he trailed off

Joseph: " oh she was choking alright... on you're PENIS"

"right on my pen... wait that's not what i meant"

Yamaki: "just give me a status report" he said this while shaking his head in disappointment

Takato:OK...soooooo We live in a cave, Ryo turned emo, Alice got Dobermon back, Mako and Suzie are too close for Henry's and Ai's comfort, Henry and Jeri doing great under the watchful eye of little sister Suzie and Kazu and Kenta have spiraled into hopelessness of never getting girlfriends and or laid.

* face palm* "I meant the digimon situation" he had a big red anger mark on his forehead

he-he... right...well turns out the zombiemon are a creation of the new/old rulers Zeedmillenniummon and Exogrimmon

Thank you Takato we'll contact you at a better time

Rika: Takatoo i'm ready for round 2

Bye guys i have something to do

Kids: We can see that

* * *

School Rumble Foreshadow Guy: Racism. Superpowers. Bitches.

(Guitar Riff)

AI am I doing This Right

* * *

D-Darkness: I'm doing a poll on my profile, check it out

Reviews Please


	3. AI Am I doing this right

D-Darkness: The AI's and their effects on the 2 wayward tamers

Reviews Please

"YELLING"

**AI Talking/Attacks/Digi-Modify Cards**

_"Thoughts or muttering"_

I don't own Digimon because if i did Takato would have killed someone by now, i do own all OCs though nor do i own Megaman ZX advent

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Jared: "Good morning DORU. I'm gonna go take a shower" he sits up and unzips his sleeping bag then walks out of the tent

DORU: "meh."DORU rolled over and went back to sleep, Jared then proceeded to release his D-amp and pull a card from his arsenal of miscellaneous cards

**"Rub a Dub Dub"** as he swiped the card a shower and combination bathtub with a green shower curtain popped out and he then stepped and twisted the handle to warm and the water came cascading down on his toned dark skinned body

/30 Minutes Later\

"Alright let me put my pants on" he muttered to himself after he got out of the shower and zipped on some briefs and brown cargo pants "now where's my shirt?" as he said this Aaron walked out of the tent with a smug look on his face

Aaron: no shoes, no shirt...must be CAPTAIN AFRICA

"Haha... very funny racist jokes for the black guy" Jared then put his plain large brown shirt on. "If you're awake we can start moving"

**"Master incoming Transmission"**Jared's AI piped in"From who" he questioned**"Izumi Koushiro"**she answered"Patch him through" he said with quickness. Izzy's face and red hair soon appeared on the screen that was placed on the back of Jared's hand

Izzy: "Jared It's been a while, how've you been" he asked the boy"same old same old, shootin the shit, lost my memory a year ago, right now im wandering the dark ocean with a new friend of mine"he admitted as Aaron awkwardly tried to slide in sight of the camera and wave and Jared pushes his face out of view."well i just wanted to send u a present it should help with your fight against evil. Im also uploading the instructions to your AI's" he explained"well thanks izzy but it's time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail...""oh...ok bye, see you soon man"

Jared: "Alright Aaron lets pack up camp and leave" he said as he started to take down his tent"hey Sarah"**"Yes Master"**Jared rolls his eyes"1 stop calling me Master, call me Jared 2 can u download me some games"**"Ok what kind of games"**he starts to touch his fingers as a sign counting each category"Mindbenders, puzzles, mazes, and word searches. They help me stay frosty" Sarah's light-skinned face showed a look of curiosity**"What do you mean..."frosty"**she says in air quotes"I mean...how do i put this...it keeps my mind sharp, and focused"**"oh well i'll get right on that..._i feel like his secretary_"**

Aaron: alright so broskee 1 i love how you're just having this A B conversation without me 2 could you stop flirting and make breakfast and 3 where are we going

Jared: "well... since i'm on a quest to destroy evil, apparently, we can go kill the strongest digimon here_** Daemon**_. Ken with the help of the others locked him in here, so we should get the final boss out of the way now."he says with a sarcastic look on his face and then his expression changes and looks away with a slight smile "That and I was not flirting with her i was just having a conversation."For a second time his face changed to a serious one "She will create the sustenance i will transmogrify it into a card and then we will utilize it for optimal consumption." he said in a matter-of-fact like manner

Aaron, DORU, and Blackagumon: wha :?

"Wait a few minutes and she will be done soon"

DORU & Blackagumon: oh

Aaron: why didn't you say so

Jared: hey Sarah can you pull up the map

The holographic map appears in the air and he sees the entire Doom-ungous island and a few black and white dots and even fewer grey dots "what are these dots""I do not know but the grey might be good, let's head to one of those first Grey dots, but we'll have to go through this jungle.

Hiking Montage-The Trail We Blaze

* * *

Jared:"We finally made it. I still can't believe what you did to those Honeybeemon" he says with his hands on his knees panting from the running."Aaron...oh my god, since when do they have towns in the dark ocean?" looking up astonished. He saw a wooden sign that said "Karagog: Where Ninjas have broadswords". The city walls were made of cement or the digital equivalent and they went and made arches over 2 other exits

Aaron: "don't know don't care" He runs in the gate of the town to the nearest restaurant

Blackagumon: "don't eat everything, i'm still hungry" B-agumon moaned as he followed his tamer into the digi-diner

DORUmon:"hey guys, wait up for me" he starts to run after them when Jared grabs him by his tail

"We have to go find a hotel to sleep in for the night" Jared said as he dragged the purple dinosaur/dragon thing in another direction and through a field and a saw a house and a tiny shack a ways off and people working in the field

?: "Get that boy , he's in a restricted area" Jared turned around a saw a fat white guy in a white suit and white dress pants with a brown vest & shoes

"huh...ooph" he said as he hit the ground after some people had jumped on top of him"hey man, get off of m..."he started in on as he passed out from a whiff of a chloroform napkin, from one of the lackeys.

?:"Bring him to the outpost, and find his digimon" The fat man instructed as they carried his unconscious body

* * *

**Jared's** **Dreamscape**

Sarah:"Jared wake up" the girl kept shaking his body until he awoke with a start.

Disgruntled he awakens and tries to identify his position and whereabouts. He looks upwards and sees green and white buildings and black clouds under and around him. He notices that Sarah is next to him in a physical body oddly? He also sees that there is another person in the strange location. The man had a gold chest plate with black arms and green coat tails and white pants and shoes, he also had a broadsword in a black and gold scabbard in his hands. He was looking down at me from a higher cloud.

?:if this is the only hope for the world, may Albert destroy my soul and return me to ouroboros

Jared: did i find a zanpakuto at some point without my knowledge?

* * *

What the hell is going on and where is Aaron and who is this "zanpakuto spirit" find out next time on

(Reference Outro)

Dreamscape to Reference

Reviews Please


	4. The Clink

Hey guys it's D-Darkness and i'm doing a poll on my profile that will most likely influence my next story. i'm also re-doing Jinchuriki Academy and Vongola's Digital Adventure.

Remember to review please

* * *

Aaron's POV

Soundscape to ardor remix instrumental-KadeshFlow

_We had to find our own place for the night because Jared's bitch-ass is somewhere and i can't find him. I am really lucky that guy at the diner let me eat for free. This inn i'm at sucks but the best things in life are free, but i'm just glad i have a bed to sleep in...zzzzzzzzz_

_End Aaron's thoughts_ **Begin Dreamscape**

Abby: "Aaron wake up" she shouted at the young man

The disgruntled felon-like boy had awoken in a strange place filled with black inky nothingness for miles. He could barely see the girl kneeling in front of him, a few feet away.

?: "You are the one I must train in the art of the ninja? This may take a while." The disembodied voice said his voice seeming to come from everywhere yet nowhere at once

"Where are you, who are you, and where are we" the now awoken boy yelled into the darkness

"Right here" He said as he appeared behind him startling the girl and boy"My name is...of no importance but you may call me Zero and as for where we are, we are in your dreamscape, a manifestation of your mind, a Revelation of psyche through vision into your own" The man was tall and lanky he wore a mask, a grey and black suit and written in blood red was the number had a blue and white katana with no sheath just a holder on his back belt loop.

"Meaning what exactly for me" He questioned and the man answered "That you will stay here until i find you worthy enough to inherit my skill" Zero told the boy's mouth went agape with shock "but that might take forever" he complained. Abby sat quietly through all of this just watching the expressions on his face made her laugh." that could take years" he groaned but this time the girl answered his complaint"We are in a dream this no matter how long it feels only a night will have passed." she explained

Zero: "now that that has been explained" he unsheathes his sword "let's get started."

* * *

Joseph's POV

Joseph:"Maybe we should try contacting one of the other groups" joseph suggested as he and all others present had just finished watching Takato have sex with Rika and were blushing and being uncomfortably quiet"Good Idea" Yamaki responded as he changed frequencies and tuned in a screen of Izumi koushiro from sideways angle. He had an expression on his face that could only be described as...ecstasy.

Izzy: "oh yeah right there mimi that's the spot." he moaned

Joseph: "Not again" he screamed at the monitor

Mimi: "oh izzy, look at your computer it's blinking" she said from off screen

Izzy turned and the screen zoomed in and izzy was laying down in a chair while mimi was straddling his back and giving him a back massage. As everyone in the conference had a collective sigh happy to not see another display of affection.

Izzy: "what's up guys'" he asked the protectors of earth

Antonio: "nothin much except we kinda just finished watchin 2 people make love." he told him calmly while making gestures with his fingers

"aroo"izzy barked making scooby-doo proud with his confused outburst

Yamaki:"But that is beside the point what is your situation"

"I don't really know how to explain it but this entire digital world is like something out of the middle ages there are knights and dragons..." he rambled on

Jordan:"but aren't those things usually in the digital world" Jordan questioned the red-haired boy

"yes but now everything looks like...wait let me just show you" izzy tried to explain but instead asked mimi to move. grunting as he stood he got his laptop and brought it outside and showed them. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before but all cliches of fantasy, floating islands with beautiful cascading waterfalls on the side with apparently endless water. Legions of dragons flying through the sky like birds migrating for the winter. enormous kingdoms and domains off in the could even hear the clashing of swords probably signaling legendary battles of...legend.

Joseph:"the second most beautiful thing i've seen in my life" Joseph exclaimed"are there werewolves there?" he questioned the red-head

"i haven't seen any"izzy replied as joseph's face went sullen"there might be some lurking around here though" he said trying not to crush the boy's dreams.

Yamaki: "So where is the rest of your team at?"asked the man in shades even though they were inside with no light except the screen.

"um i don't know, mimi" he asked the strawberry blonde

Mimi: "everyone's at their apprenticeship, silly" she answered in a happy voice

Izzy: "i completely forgot about that" he said giving himself a face palm."Tai and Matt work as knights in training,I apprentice as a blacksmith and a warlock-in-training, Joe is becoming a healer(even in this world), and Sora is an archer-in-training,and mimi is a masseuse" he finshed his long monolouge with a deep breath in."This is my first day off in weeks and mimi was practicing on me"he explained

"are there any huge threats there" Yamaki asked

"other than DarkKnightmon not really" he said in a nonchalant tone as if hadn't just named a digimon with the word dark in it."oh yeah there's also his brother bagramon, though they haven't attacked any of the kingdoms recently" he explained

"and you haven't investigated this why?" the man in shades asked

"They could be two of the nine masters were searching for, you know the big bads we sent you guys out to find"Joseph reminded the genius

"I know, I know it's just with all this stuff around I kinda forgot, we'll get right on it"He promised"well i should let mimi finsh this massage so we can go investigate them and stuff, so bye"he said as he turned before turned off the connection.

* * *

Jared's POV

"...And that is everything you need to know to control my power of the winds."The"Zanpakuto spirit" finished explaining

Jared:"That was a lot to take in but i think i got it,I can wake up now,thanks Aeolus" he thanked

Aeolus:"Just remember boy whenever you need my power say my name and you will receive my blessing. now godspeed my pupil" he said as the entire landscape disappeared in a flurry of wind.

**Exit Dreamscape**

Jared opens his eyes to notice that 1)he was in a jail cell of sorts 2)he had a roommate,that was female 3)he was going to have to break out after he regained his bearings. The room was just big enough for the two of them plus some leg room. from the way the room was designed you could tell that there was probably even more cells on both sides of the room.

?:"oh you're awake" He turned and saw a tanned white girl that had blond hair, kind of straight/curly and was wearing a green and white striped shirt with blue jeans with drawn on black and white converse. she had on handcuffs and anklecuffs and was laying in a bunk bed he hadn't noticed.

"yeah" he answered standing up as he had been on the floor"so where are we?"the boy asked

"under the outpost"the female answered"and yes he did take all of your stuff"

Jared checked his body for his D-ring and it was gone and DORUmon was nowhere in sight. so i get to try out my new power sooner than i thought i would he thought "hey, i'm going to break out of here in the next minute or so, so the only question is are you coming?"he asked her with confidence or cockiness in his voice that he never had before.

* * *

Prison Girl's POV

"only if you can pull it off" she answered turning her head towards him and saw he was in a meditation pose and was muttering to himself"oh..kay" she said just shaking her head.

A bright light then appeared in front of him and the dazzling light had blinded the girl so she had to turn away and did not see the transformation that was about to take place. He had an all black suit with neon green light running up his left arm and right leg with grey lights running up his right arm and left four lines ran into what looked like flickering candle. A jet black cloak appeared over his body so you could no longer see his face just the whites of his eyes. A malicious scythe that looked like it had been forged from darkness itself, it had a curved blade on the end but also a button to turn it into a spear.

"What are you?" the girl asked fearing the answer

**"Death itself"** The dark entity said answering the girl and he swung out one of his arms and the wall flew out**"let us** **leave,young one"** Death commanded the female as he walked out the cell and down the hall busting out more inmates as he passed.

* * *

D-Darkness: what will Jared do with his new found power

Reviews

remember to check my profile to read and review my new stories


End file.
